


there ain't no stoppin' your plans

by rnrcircus



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Josh in Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Toronto Blue Jays, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnrcircus/pseuds/rnrcircus
Summary: Josh Donaldson was always up for trying anything once.





	there ain't no stoppin' your plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewidentnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewidentnie/gifts).



> Title yanked from Niall Horan’s “Slow Hands” lyrics.

“Can’t believe you have me doing this… Seriously, Tulo this is fuckin’ ridiculous.” Josh called through the bedroom door. Troy stood outside, sipping on a glass of red wine. He and Josh were already a bottle deep in celebration at Josh’s Alabama home.

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want, babe. We can just get a little more drunk and fuck if you want,” Troy said, chuckling as he took a sip of the wine in his glass. 

It was Christmas Eve, the first one he had ever spent with Josh. Tomorrow Josh’s close friends and family would come by, but tonight they’d exchanged gifts and decided to have some fun. 

“Oh no, trust me. I’m always up for a challenge Tulo. I’m just the one sitting here looking at this, and I’m not sure why you think this is a good idea…”

“Yeah well, I’ll be the judge of that one, Josh. Now can I come in or are you gonna keep me standing out here all night because I’m about to run out of wine and you have the bottle.” Troy’s fingers traced along the edge of the door frame, mind wandering to what was awaiting him on the other side of the door. The whole ordeal left him feeling like he’d been waiting forever since Josh went upstairs. He told him to follow him upstairs in ten minutes and Troy was getting antsy.

“Hold yer goddamn horses, Tulowitzki.” Josh’s voice was stern, stronger this time as it cut through the bedroom door. “Ya’know I’mma make it worth your wait.”

Troy drained the rest of his wine in frustration as he leaned up against the door, forehead pressed against the hard oak. “I swear to god if you don’t let me in I’m just going to jack off out here and not fuck you, Joshua.”

“Oh, stop whining, you know you’re not going to ignore one of your Christmas presents. Anyways, I’m ready, come on in.” Josh chuckled, and Troy felt a grin cross his lips as his long fingers lingered on the door. Troy took a moment to imagine what was behind it before he carefully turned the doorknob and pushed open the heavy door into Josh’s bedroom. He took a step in and paused in the dimly lit room; a few candles lit on the nightstand gave soft light, and an open bottle of wine and Josh’s half drank glass were there as well.

Then his eyes fell on Josh, who was stretched out on his stomach, facing away from the door, face buried in his forearms. Troy’s eyes followed down the dirty blond hair, down the back of his neck to his broad shoulders, which were covered in a white jersey, the letters TULOWITZKI spelled out across his shoulders. The jersey was tied up around Josh’s waist, and on display below the jersey was Josh’s fine ass in a pair of black, lace women’s panties that he’d given him for Christmas. 

“I don’t think I said anything about my jersey when I told you about this... so how long have you been planning this that you nicked it when I wasn’t looking?” Troy walked to the bed stand and refilled his glass of wine before taking a slip, his eyes trailing along the lines of Josh’s body. 

“Yeah well, somethin’ had to be a surprise…” Josh murmured into his arms where his face was buried, slightly red. He wanted to ask Troy how ridiculous this was, and was it a bad idea, but he bit the questions back waiting for more of a reaction.

“I fucking love it.” Troy grinned and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out and ran his fingers up the back of Josh’s thigh, carefully sliding up over the edge of the panties that cut over his firm ass. “Thank you, baby.”

Josh grinned a bit, turning his head, a nervous flush that Troy almost never saw spreading across his face. He glanced at Troy, reaching out to run his hand along the small of his back. When Troy looked at him, their eyes met and he shook his head.

“I swear to god, every time I think you can’t get more beautiful, you go and do something like this.” Troy took another sip of wine before letting his hand move from stroking Josh’s ass and he sat up against the headboard of Josh’s bed. “Now get your cute ass up here.”

Troy was going to take his time nice and slow with Josh tonight. This was what Troy considered to be a chance of a lifetime right here and he wasn’t going to rush it at all. With Josh settled against his side, he let one of Josh’s large firm thighs dangle over his lap and let Josh settle his head in his shoulder before he handed him his wine. Troy just trailed his hand over Josh’s lace covered hip. “So… I gotta say, I think the jersey might make it even sexier. Like, this is way beyond anything I could imagine.” 

Troy set his glass of wine down on the bed side table to free his other hand, which found its way into Josh’s hair, tugging through it gently before he affectionately ran his hand over the younger man’s jawline. 

“I am glad I didn’t disappoint you.” Josh placed a kiss on the inside of Troy’s palm, voice quiet as he leaned into Troy. His face was still a bit flushed, and there was a lack of the typical Josh Donaldson confidence that he usually exuded. Somehow, watching Josh out of his element was an even stronger attraction for Troy, which was saying something because Troy wanted to fuck Josh pretty much every time he saw him.

“Hey…” Troy murmured. “Come here baby.” His hands slid over Josh, pulling him into his lap facing him. Josh’s legs straddled Troy’s denim covered thighs. Troy slid one hand over Josh’s thigh sliding up his hip to settle on his back before letting the other one trail up Josh’s body over his jersey up his neck, cupping his jawline.

“Look at me, Josh.” Troy’s voice was gentle, his thumb stroking over Josh’s cheek as he watched Josh lift his eyes, meeting them. Troy saw the raw vulnerability in Josh’s face as he looked into those deep blue eyes. “You are the most beautiful fucking man in the world, and you’re never gonna let me down baby. Ever, you understand?”

Josh grinned slightly, sitting up a little straighter he leaned into Troy, clearly brightened by Troy’s words somewhat.

“It’s not… stupid?” Josh confirmed with Troy one more time with his eyebrows raised.

Troy pulled his hand away from its spot on Josh’s face and reached up to take one hand of Josh’s, placing it against the bulge that was forming in his jeans. “Does that feel stupid to you, Josh?”

“You fucker. You like it that much?” Josh was flashing his patented giant Josh Donaldson grin at Troy, giving him a squeeze through his jeans before reaching up to slide his hands under Troy’s sweater sliding along his smooth, hard chest. Troy untangled his hand from Josh, helping Josh remove his sweater and toss it haphazardly to the floor.

“Fuck, baby, it’s the best Christmas present ever…” Troy says. He watched the embarrassment drift away from Josh’s face, and now he knew that Josh was just compliment hunting, like he was so frequently. Josh loved to have his ego stroked and Troy loved to encourage the cockiness which he found undeniably sexy about him. Josh was preening as his hands slid over Troy’s bare chest, settling contently in his lap.

Troy’s fingers slipped over Josh’s nudging him up so that his hands could slide down his ass, cupping the lace as he let Josh settle back down into his hands. “You have the most perfect ass in the whole world and it… God ...all I wanna do is rub up against it and come all over it and these sexy panties of yours.” 

Josh grinned and moved to wrap his hands up around Troy’s neck. “Mmhm. I shoulda known you’d be selfish enough to get me a gift for Christmas and then destroy it with your come. Then what will happen to my present? You’re a selfish one, Tulo.” Josh whispered the final words carefully against his lips before leaning in against his bare chest to kiss him.

“What… Are you gonna want to… keep them around for another time?” Troy asked in a cautious, curious fashion. He had a hand squeezing Josh’s ass while the other followed up his hip, down the cut along the edge of the underwear to Josh’s cock. His cock was just starting to harden under the black lace, becoming unsettled from the way Josh had tucked it sideways against his pelvis to fit in the lace. Troy trailed a finger carefully along his cock following it from his balls along to the tip tracing along the length of his semi-hard cock.

Josh didn’t answer Troy, instead he placed a deep, wanton kiss into the other man’s mouth, one hand squeezed Troy’s bicep as he tried to express his words without speaking them. Josh pressed his hips into Troy’s hand looking for a bit more contact, but Troy withdrew it, instead settling back on the edge of Josh’s hip, not ready to push him further yet.

“Use your words baby,” Troy encouraged gently.

“Yeah… well, if you…” Josh groaned, a bit blushing. “Fuckin’ Hell, Tulo..” Josh bit into his lower lip in frustration. His hands reached down to undo Troy’s jeans; he was expecting Troy to stop him but he didn’t, and carefully reached into Troy’s underwear to pull out his hard cock.

“If I what Josh?” asked Troy.

“If it’s gonna do this for you,” Josh commented giving Troy a squeeze to reinforce what he was speaking about. “Then, well, I reckon I better-well be tryin’ this more.”

“You’re so fucking good to me.” Troy was almost purring as he leaned into Josh’s touch, letting the other man stroke his cock with slow, gentle movements. 

“Mhm, well you fuck me pretty good too, babe.” Josh grinned and leaned in to give Troy a gentle, teasing kiss, nipping Troy’s lower lip as he pulled back from him.

“Alright…” Troy laughed gently as he reached for Josh’s hand and unwrapped it from his cock. “If you don’t slow down a bit… I’m not going to be able to enjoy my present.” 

Josh pouted visibly at that but he let Troy remove his hands and put them up around his shoulders. “But I was just thinkin’ about how I wanted to suck your cock a little bit, and really get’cha goin’ babe.”

Troy paused for a moment, bringing a finger to brush against Josh’s pouting lower lip. “Hey, just give me a minute and I’ll let you do that too. Do I ever tell you no when you really want something?”

Josh sucked Troy’s thumb between his lips, giving it a teasing few licks before letting it slip out of his mouth with a playful grin. “No, I guess not.”

“And you think Christmas Eve is gonna be any different?” Troy ruffled Josh’s hair. “I just know you’re gonna want me to fuck you, and I want to play with those panties, so we’re gonna take it nice and slow. Got that?”

“Yes’sir.” Josh leaned in to scatter kisses against Troy’s neck and bare shoulder. “You’re right though… I always want your dick inside me Tulo. I get so fuckin’ hard just thinkin’ about it.”

“Josh…” Troy groaned as he grabbed at the jersey, anchoring himself a little bit. “You’re gonna drive me fucking crazy baby,”

“Good,” says Josh. “You want this off?” He asks tugging on the jersey.

“Fuck no. I’m keeping my name on you all night,” Troy asserted as he pulled Josh’s hands away from the jersey, lacing his fingers with Josh’s.

“You’re gonna fuck me in your jersey, huh Tulo? Come all over inside me while your name is across my back… You’re so fuckin’ dirty.” Josh was smirking as he kept his eyes locked on Troy’s hazel ones.

Before he knew it, Josh was on his back, blinking up at Troy who’d rolled him over pinning him to bed, his hands up above his head being held above his head, controlling him as he straddled his muscular thighs.

“Joshua Donaldson, you are such a fucking cock tease…” Troy growled into Josh’s ear as the other man shifted below him as if he was trying to escape Troy’s grasp but without any actual effort to do so. Josh arched his back off the bed as he felt Troy kiss down from his ear to his neck. “You’re right though, you know I love marking you… making you mine.”

“Do it, Tulo. Claim me…” Josh encouraged in a breathy voice. His own cock was dripping between them, soaking the lace panties that held him in place. 

Without any more encouragement needed Troy bit down on the sensitive skin of Josh’s neck, leaving a mark before he licked at it affectionately. “You’re mine. Is that what you wanted baby, a bruise on your neck to show everyone you’re mine?”

“Don’t stop with that… come on…” Josh rocked his hips up against Troy’s body weight, encouragingly. “I want you inside me so fuckin’ bad, Tulo.”

Troy couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as he looked down at Josh. “Soon baby, but first I wanna play with my present.”

Josh just let his head fall back against the silk pillow in a mix of frustration and ecstasy as Troy slid down between his thighs, parting his legs. “Knees up a bit baby,” Troy instructed and Josh obliged, bending his legs at the knee as he felt Troy trail kisses down over the front of his jersey before pushing it up a bit to kiss at his navel. Troy’s tongue dipped down into it quickly before he was kissing down to the panties, licking a gentle trail along Josh’s cock from tip to base through the panties which were already damp from Josh’s dripping cock.

“Fuck… that’s kinda hot…” Josh moaned gently, a hand moving down to settle on Troy’s head, fingers running over his short buzzed hair. “You’re really fuckin’ into this huh, Tulo?”

Troy glanced up from Josh’s cock and grinned. “You be the judge of that…” he commented in a teasing fashion before he parted his lips, mouthing at Josh’s cock down to his balls, soaking the lace with his saliva. Josh had no idea how he was getting so much stimulation through the underwear without his dick actually in Troy’s mouth, that he was a little fascinated by it for a moment before he stopped thinking and was just moaning incoherent words into the still night air of his bedroom.

Josh slid a hand up under the pillow and procured a bottle of lube he’d put there earlier when he was changing and placed it in Troy’s free hand as he glanced down at him, his other hand still stroking the back of Troy’s head. Wordlessly, he tried to tell Troy what he wanted, what he needed.

Troy didn’t separate himself from Josh’s cock, mouth still working over him but his hand popped the cap off the lube and spread some on his fingers carefully, letting Josh know he was going to get what he wanted. As he pulled back he placed several gentle kisses to the shaft of his cock before pulling back and looking up at him.

“My poor baby needs me inside of him, hm?” Troy grinned gently as he nudged Josh a little bit to get the other man to lift his hips for him. One finger hooked along the side of his panties pulling them to the side to expose the entrance to Josh’s body, Troy’s lubed finger gently swirling around the outside as Josh let out a content sigh.

“Mmhm. Come’on Tulo, darlin’ don’t leave me hangin’...” Josh sighed happily as he felt Troy press his fingers finger inside of him before he’d even finished the sentence. “... yeah baby. Thank you…” Josh groaned contently as he raised his hips a little more for Troy.

“No need to thank me for getting ready to fuck you baby.” Troy grinned before he leaned in to place another kiss on Josh’s cock, this time kissing up to the head that was peeking out of the panties, letting his tongue lap at it gently. “It should be me thanking you.” 

“For what?” Josh asked as he let his eyes flutter open and he looked down at the other man.

“For being with me.” Troy placed another kiss to the head of Josh’s cock before he lapped at some of the fluid that had leaked across his stomach. Troy moved a finger inside of Josh and curled it forward as he seeked the sensitive spot inside his lover, smirking just a tad once a low growl left Josh’s lips and he knew he had it. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty when you’re all turned on, baby. You know that? I’m so fucking lucky to have you.” Troy said.

“Mmmhm. More baby? Please?” Josh’s eyes lit up as he asked carefully one hand digging in the sheets while the other found Troy’s shoulder and trailed up to stroke the back of his neck. Troy obliged, sliding a second finger into Josh teasing and stretching him as his mouths stayed on the panties enthusiastically playing with them. 

“That feel good baby?” Troy asked as he gently moved his fingers inside Josh moving them so slow that Josh started to rock back against Troy’s fingers in response.  
“So fuckin’ good… gimme more Tulo.” Josh’s eyelids were heavy as he looked through his lashes down at Troy. 

“Stop.” Troy pressed one hand down on Josh’s hip as he stopped his movement. “It’s my turn, and if you want something you’re just gonna ask Josh.” Troy could never fully tell Josh no however, so he crooked his fingers again. 

“Harder, please?” Groaned Josh as he reached out and grabbed onto Troy’s shoulders and dug his fingernails into the skin. Troy hissed and curled his shoulders into Josh’s grip. He did just as Josh asked though, keeping the angle that had Josh gasping while he thrust his fingers harder inside of Josh. 

“Like this?” Troy asked. 

“Ugh. Yeah, fuck Tulo. I want more… I need your cock.” Josh whined. 

“One more babe, then I promise.. Fuck you’re so good and pretty.” Troy murmured as he removed his fingers and inserted a third into Josh. Troy trailed kisses along Josh’s cock and stomach, nuzzling against his hip as he felt Josh adjust, accepting him into his body. 

Once they got to three fingers, Josh was rocking back against him eagerly, and Troy knew he could only hold out for so long from his lover.

“All right… all right.” Troy grinned as he moved to sit back, stripping off his jeans and underwear in one go. He looked at Josh’s face, seeking out those blue eyes, but Josh’s eyes were firmly trained on his stomach and cock with a hungry look in his eye.

“Fuck, that look in your eyes is so goddamn sexy Josh.” Troy said. 

Josh grinned as he parted his legs a bit further and waited for Troy to settle between them. “It’s cause I know you’re gonna fuck me so good. You always fuck me so good Tulo, your dick is so perfect.” 

Troy smirked sat back on his knees between Josh’s legs, nude, and reached for the lube this time handing it to Josh. “It feels better when you do it.”

“Yeah well, I’m the fuckin’ best, Tulo. Of course it does,” said Josh with a grin as he spread some lube on his hand before wrapping it around Troy’s cock and giving it a few strokes making sure he was good and coated. “Now, are you gonna fuck me so I come all over your jersey or…?”

Troy groaned and pushed Josh’s legs up against his chest, a finger tugging the panties out of the way again before he lined up along the entrance to the other man’s body and pushed inside him slowly at first. Josh groaned, as Troy pushed his thighs up between them, relaxing with a deep breath as he took a moment to adjust centering himself.

“Your cock is so goddamn huge Tulo, I swear sometimes I think I’m going to rip in two but it feels so good…” Josh was groaning as he grabbed at the bed sheets and looked up at Troy’s face searching for his eyes.

Troy couldn’t contain himself at Josh’s words and started moving almost instantly, leaning in to place a long, hard kiss to Josh’s lips, letting the other man get the faintest hint of himself on Troy’s lips. Even though Troy was moving inside Josh, it was slow and gentle and driving him wild. Josh had no idea how Troy could contain himself so well. When Josh was in control, no matter his position in sex, it was frantic, needy, intense, but yet when Troy was taking the lead he always had composure that drove Josh wild. 

When they broke for air Josh was panting, pushing his body desperately back against Troy as much as he could though he was severely limited by the way Troy had him practically bent in two. He could feel the burn in his thighs already and he was sure he was going to feel this again come morning. Troy loved how flexible Josh was, but that didn’t mean that Josh didn’t like to rub it in a bit whenever he got the chance and play it up for some extra attention and a massage.

Typically, Josh would be whispering dirty words into Troy’s ear, trying to get him to fuck him harder. But that night Josh knew that this was exactly what Troy wanted to be doing and he wanted to give that to him. His eyes searched out Troy’s again as he groaned. “Fuck baby… You fuck me so good. No one else has ever fucked me like you.”

Troy was grinning down at him, a bit of sweat forming at his forehead as he leaned down and captured Josh’s lips again nibbling gentle at the bottom lip as he moved carefully, slowly inside him. “It’s cause my cock was made to be in you baby…” Troy said matter-of-factly.

“Mmm. Fuck yeah, I’m yours Tulo. Only yours.” Josh groaned gently as he felt Troy adjust his movement a bit more, the angle finally brushing his prostate at just the right spot and causing Josh’s head to fall back against the pillows, eyes closed. “Oh god yes, right there… don’t stop Tulo.”

“I won't… Fuck Josh…” Troy’s voice was heavy against Josh’s lips as he bit down on Josh’s lower lip once more in a teasing fashion. “You feel so good. I wanna fuck you forever… No one else.” 

Josh dug his fingers harder into the sheets at Troy’s words and groaned back at him. “No one else, promise. Now come on Tulo.. harder please… I need to come so bad..” 

Troy didn’t stop, but just fucked him harder groaning as he dropped his own face into Josh’s neck and shoulder and groaned, putting everything he had into driving Josh crazy. Josh was moaning and rocked back against Troy with what limited ability he had in the position, 

Once Josh was at the edge he was begging again, “Come on Tulo… fill me up so much I can taste that come in my mouth.”

It wasn’t long before Josh was coming between them, his fingers digging into Troy’s back, leaving scratches down his back before he was finished. “Fuck….”

Troy followed Josh over the edge just after as he bit down into Josh’s neck once more, muffling his own moans. When he was finished he collapsed against Josh’s neck, letting his thighs slide around him, making no movement to pull out of him yet.

“You are… so perfect.” Troy murmured against Josh’s skin as he felt Josh wrap his thighs around his waist, holding him there against him.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Josh murmured, turning his head slightly to place a kiss on Troy’s forehead.

“Josh, hunny?” Troy pulled his head back far enough so that he could look at Josh in the eyes, a sticky hand running up along Josh’s hairline, brushing hair away from his face.

“Hmm?” Josh smiled, eyes watching him, a hand reaching to entwine with Troy’s free one.

“I love you… Thank you so much for this. It was everything I imagined and more.” Troy pressed a soft kiss to Josh’s lips, before moving down to press his face back into Josh’s neck.

“Love you too, Tulo.” Josh murmured softly as a smile crossed his lips. “I… I didn’t think it would be so much fun? But it was, I had a really good time.” 

“I’m glad.” Troy placed a few kisses across Josh’s cheeks and forehead before he tapped Josh’s hip encouraging him to let him go. 

Josh unwrapped his legs from around Troy, carefully squeezing his hand as he let Troy unwind from him and slide out from his body, leaving stained messy undies. Troy wordlessly undid the jersey and pulled it away from Josh’s body as kissed his neck gently before tossing it to the side.

Josh sighed contently at the affection. “I’d say we could do it again, but I think these ones might be ruined after all that. You got ‘em all dirty between my come and yours.” 

“Joshua Donaldson, if you want to do it again, I will buy you all the lingerie you could ask for.” Troy grinned before he placed another kiss on Josh’s lips. 

“Really? Well, you know, you spoil me, and I might spoil you.” Josh leaned up go kiss Troy back gently.

“Really,” Troy said.

“Good. Cause I fuckin’ deserve to be spoiled yanno?” Josh chuckled as he spoke. “Now are we gonna cuddle or what, Tulo?” 

Troy laughed, and slid onto his side patting the place next to him for Josh to join him. Josh’s fingers reached down to hook into the panties and remove them but Troy grabbed his wrists.

“Can we keep the panties on for a little bit?” Troy asked 

Josh didn’t answer, but instead just moved to slide back against Troy, wrapping an arm around him, letting Troy spoon up against him. That was enough for Troy. He thought about sliding down and helping clean the mess off of the only item of clothing left between them, but he told himself he’d do that later. Instead, he just pressed a silent kiss to the back of Josh’s shoulder in a quiet thank you.


End file.
